


Allure

by BluePassion



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice, Ice Play, Ice Skating, Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Snow, Snow and Ice, Taboo, elsaanna, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're together like this, nothing is stopping them. The allure is to powerful, to strong. Like icy waters in midwinter, consuming and pulling down anything that gets caught in their waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anna's breath hitched in her throat, clogging any words or sounds from traveling to express the beauty of the scene before her. She shivered from it, watching her sister move that way; only ever light touches with gracefully long movements placed sporadically, to keep Anna on her toes, to make it all the better. The younger sister's cheeks were decorated like her hair, glowing red and bright. She was entranced at the way her sister seemed to preform. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, making the castle on the North Mountain seem like child's play. This was true beauty. 

Elsa's long platinum hair was decorated with bright ice crystals and snow flakes; Anna wasn't sure if her older sister had planned it or if it was a beautiful accident. Some called her 'Snow Queen' but they were wrong. Elsa was a creature of heat. Flushed cheeks, hot breath, blazing beauty. Ice burned and everyone seemed to forget that but for Anna; even standing outside in the Castle courtyard with snow flurries falling and buffering the trees, on the edge of the newly formed ice-rink, her chest was warm. 

Her older sister was a master of ice-skating and she entrapped Anna in the way she danced and seemed to fly off the ice at times. The redhead didn't even mind how cold she was, dressed in only a thin green dress that she had just thrown on only a few minutes ago when a servant told her Elsa needed her. The rush of choosing an outfit must have been evident; it was shoulder less but for thin straps at the side, with a bare back, and a tiny diamond of exposed skin on her stomach. 

She was exalted it was to just watch her ice-skate; until she had seen her sister was okay the intense fear she had of something terrible happening to Elsa had made her almost sick. 

The younger sister stood in one spot, arms crossed in a self-hug, slightly shivering as the beautiful cousins of the snow flakes in Elsa's hair danced and coated her red hair and bare shoulders. The cold didn't bother her until a strong gust of wind battered and bit at her back. Finally the weather had its way and she shivered. She didn't think it was Elsa's doing, the girl was to busy enjoying herself. 

"Elsa! I'm cold, I'm going to run in and get something warmer!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to make sure that her voice would break through the trance that Elsa entered when she skated. If Anna hadn't been so observant of each movement Elsa's body made then she would have missed the small nod she gave when she jumped up to spin and she would have definitely missed the tiniest wave of her hand that breathed forth life in the form of a gust of wind that battered against her. It was not cold though; in fact it seemed to blow away the cold.

It hit her a second later; Elsa was moving the cold away from her! The younger, grateful, sister smiled and clapped out her immense pleasure. The other girl's ice-magic was something that would always amaze and please her. 

It was yet another second, Elsa's laughing features and still frame, and wind on her legs for another realization to hit her. She yelped and blushed, pushing the fabric of her dress down over her exposed lacy blue underwear. Her pale legs were traced by the cold winds light touch. Her long legs were treated like flower petals; just as they rest on the surface of the water for a single heart beat before succumbing to the surroundings her legs only resisted the chill for a fraction of a second. Embarrassment and fear spiked through her worse then any accidental ice injury that Elsa had inflicted upon her.

"Elllssaaaaaaaaa!" She whined. Her eyes whipped around, searching for any sign of her exposure having been spotted by a servant. There was none around. 

Her older sister was next to her in seconds, traces of her laughter still evident around her eyes though her mouth betrayed her worry. "I'm sorry Anna, I'm still trying to get a hang of the magic and I didn't mean to, uh, flip up your dress." She said, blushing lightly, as her hand kindled embers against Anna's bare back in a comforting manner.

Anna gulped, blushing. She was okay with observing this beautiful creature that was her older sister but close contact, even after two months after the Not-So-Eternal-Winter debacle, was foreign and strange. They've never had this physical connection before and it sent shivers done her spine; or maybe it was the wind. As the cold began to seep down into her core Elsa moved her hand gently down Anna's back, then back up again. The cold was gone in less than a flash but that tiny flash gave birth to a heat that tingled from her deepest insides to the burning spot where Elsa's pale hand was. 

"Well you better watch yourself Missy. I haven't been letting the guards beat me up with wooden swords for a month to let random woman get a peek at what's under my dresses, ya know!" She said, her face shifting into one of admonishment. 

Elsa flinched backward, surprised at the girl's anger. She felt like a small child again being urged to not answer the door when Anna pleaded for her to come out and spend the day with her for her birthday. Anna even had her finger up and wagging in front of her face. 

The redhead then erupted into a fit of giggles; relishing in her turn to laugh at her sister. "Don't be so scared Elsa! I'm teasing! I'm not angry at you, it was an accident!" She chirped; the sternness washed away from her face and filled with cheerfulness that can only be delivered after successfully teasing a sibling. Her hands clamped over Elsa's and she spun her around before the Queen could stop her.

Anna laughed and pulled her sister towards her, only letting go of her hands when the older girl was right against her and then placing her hands onto Elsa's waist anyways. 

Anna felt her life could be divided into those moments where sudden realizations hit her for there was yet another one. It seemed her brain worked slower when Elsa was involved; the icy queen might be making her brain so cold that it took longer to get into action. The girls were very close.

For all Elsa had to do with ice the older woman was deeply intertwined with heat. The exertion of an intense session of ice-skating hung on her face, painting it pink like roses. Her breath seemed to shiver, unable to keep up with the ice the Queen's body produced. The tip of her pink tongue glided over her lips and the heat Elsa's hand had created on her back was now centered in her stomach. 

Anna's own lips opened slightly, parted, and then closed. They seemed, suddenly, in the middle of an eternal struggle between groping for each other and being repelled at the thought of any physical contact, unable to decide what they wanted. She, of course, knew the real reason and it was because of the way Elsa's blue eyes seemed so full of hope and the way that her lips looked. She placed two teeth at the corner of her bottom lip and pulled it backwards, trying to maybe stop their conflict. 

It worked but only because they had now crafted a treaty that was sure to fix their conflict, a treaty that had been tested time and time again, based on an idea that brought warring countries together. They united to attack and dragged Anna forward on their battle roll to bridge the tiny gap between them. 

Only when they where fractions of an inch apart, enough for each other's breath to tentatively reach out and faintly grasp at each other like lover's being pulled apart, did she pause. Anna could be called naive and it would not be something she would hotly contest but she would take offense if someone said she was unobservant, especially if it conceded her Queen. So it was with stinging horror that she noticed black fear creeping up and clouding her sister's blue eyes. The stinging horror took place of the heat within her stomach and pushed it up, turning that once lovely heat into something to be feared and battled as it turned to nausea. 

Elsa gulped and her shivering breath turned into a great Greek Olympian and bolted back into her lungs with such force that the woman backed up and stood up straighter, her eyes searching for any servant like Anna's had done previously. "Anna..." She croaked and turned to flee, sprinting back towards the castle. As she did the clouds opened up and hail began to pelt the ground. 

Blinking through tears that had manifested much too fast Anna could have sworn she saw Elsa's own eyes drip. The tears burned at the snow on the ground that formed as the Queen ran and Anna's pretty green dress was besmirched with dirt and snow as she sank down onto her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa couldn't breathe. She could not think. Oxygen was not pumping properly and for a moment she feared her ice magic had turned on her and had begun devouring her internal organs like a shark attacking smaller pray. 

In fact she was sure that was what was happening; she could feel the shark's huge teeth grab and wrestle at her beating heart and gleefully tear it to shreds. The Queen felt her heart fall like demented snow flakes to the bit of her stomach as the shark inside of her turned to swim away from the wreckage of her once beating heart to snack on her lungs. Breath was not making it's usual rounds inside of her body and she felt faint. She gasped as the shark began its attack on her left lung and she crumpled against her bedroom door, yet again finding herself trapped like a caged bird.

She felt her chest heave as she battled against this shark inside of her and her dress and cape disappeared from her body as she willed her ice off her body. Standing naked in the cold of her icy room was not what chilled her. The cold on the outside never did bother her. It was actually the stunning, scary, thought of what had just happened outside. Her slip up with her sister's dress and the almost kiss. It had been months since she had revealed her powers, and according to most had made up for it, but she still doubted her usefulness. She was Queen in just title it seemed. She couldn't handle her sister; what qualified her to call herself Queen of a whole kingdom? 

Her chest heaved again and she tried to take a deep breath to still the remnants of her insides but she couldn't muster up the energy. For a brief second the image of her blushing little sister with blue panties exposed danced across her mind like the cruel taunt of a sadistic slave owner. She felt that slave owner's whip crack across her back as the angry look her sister had thrown her way appeared next. 

Anna had almost died for her, had in fact frozen because of her, and she was relayed with humiliation? The girl was much to good for her. 

She sunk onto her bed, fingers pulling at the fabric of her bed-sheet, as her head rolled backwards lightly. Those terrible thoughts would not leave her. They still plagued her every waking moments, whispering her failures and faults into her ears and with each passing day they seemed to get new ammunition to fire at her brain.

Right now she could feel them awake from their brief nap, stretching by raking claws against the insides of her stomach, and biting whatever organ they found. Her stomach rolled and flipped, making her groan in pain and tighten her hold on her sheets. She yanked at her sheet as her body squirmed against the monsters inside of her. They were what kept her up at night, laughing and ridiculing her. How could they leave her anyways? How could she expect to get rid of them when they where made of the same ice-magic that her dresses or capes were made from. 

"Miserable." One of the beasts taunted, smiling its sick smile and running its cold blue tongue over her stomach. She bit the bottom of her lip to try and detract herself. 

"Failure." Another beast called out as it made its way up her side, biting and clawing at her skin as it did so that acid would spring forth up to her throat.

"Weak." She could not see this beast but she felt it inside of her, perhaps guiding the shark on its assault on her insides. 

"Useless." The largest beast laughed at her and wrapped its hand around her throat, squeezing out her thoughts. 

"Monster." The tiniest beast chuckled into her ear. This was the worst monster that her head had conjured for it did not deliver the same chill that the others did. This was what her people feared; the icy darkness she could never quiet see that grabbed whatever it wanted and burned it under its icy hot glare.

Her throat was being squeezed to hard and it caused her weak breaths to come out quicker and quicker. Blurry blackness teetered at the edge of her vision as tears and unconsciousness threatened to over take her. 

"She doesn't need you." The monsters chorused from their various positions of attack. Who where they talking about again? Was it that red headed girl that was appearing in her mind's eye? Yes, it had to be. She was the only thing that brought light to her world. The one that's presence was fleeting but beautiful and inspiring like some sort of legendary gift from above.

She had said something. Something she could not grasp as the monsters berated and assaulted her. What was it? What was it? She had to remember; if not she was positive this was the moment the monsters would overtake her like so many more times. She was also sure that if it happened something very bad would occur. She was aware of the hail that had been brought down right before the kiss. 

The kiss. It fluttered up to her mind's eye, through the tears and darkness, with butterfly wings that sparkled and gleamed. Anna's lips had looked delectable, like some form of pink chocolate that decorated a beautiful dessert. The site had made her so...hungry. It had opened the floodgates of a hunger she had never known; it had easily dwarfed the hunger she had felt for the week of Anna's sixteenth birthday party when she had refused to eat anything. This was a new hunger and it scared her and had let the monsters come back with vengeance. It was not a hunger she wanted to experience again.

She could only imagine caving into it; they'd kiss and she would smile and say 'I love you'. Elsa managed to smirk at that thought because, for a flash, heat had blasted over her pale and naked frame and made the beasts reel back from her skin which had transformed to hot coal. 

Love. The word drifted and spun through her mind, through the blackness, through the tears, and cleanly sliced apart it all. It was menacing in it's destruction but equally as radiant and beautiful. It had the face of angel but the touch of a blade. What was its purpose though? Her redhead had said it. Something about...thawing? Love will....thaw? She felt one of the creatures cringe and try to bite her but it didn't seem to hurt so bad. 

That had to be it. Would love thaw though? It had to. Anna had said it and for all of Elsa's faults she knew that Anna wouldn't lie to her. 

Her blue eyes snapped opened and as she did she felt herself shiver and quake as the beasts snapped backwards and reeled towards that dark pit of her stomach they infest and call home. Sweet oxygen raced into her blood and rejuvenated her. Her breathing became regular now and she was no longer panting. Her pale white skin was flushed now though and she felt a sheen of sweat had appeared on her naked body. 

With quaking legs that shined with the dampness induced by the beasts assault she stood up and stumbled to the door. She gulped as one of her hands felt the wood that was there. Her fingernails fell into the too familiar scrapes she had left at thirteen when she was much to angry to think straight. She sucked in a deep breathe and turned away slowly. 

She had left Anna crying and she knew the girl would not like to see her. It was not her place to call her sister. For years she had ignored her and shut her out, two months did not make up for that. She gulped and sunk down against the door. Twisted nostalgia wrapped itself around her naked body and she curled in on herself and drifted off to a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when the sisters met the clouds were painted great with whips of white lightening cracking the canvas. The girls payed no head to the artwork of an angry god for they were submersed into and upon themselves. 

They sat like puppets on lose strings of a master with limp hands, defeated by the ghoul of the Unspoken which taunted them from their shoulders. It could be seen by both girls but neither Queen nor Princess was aware that the other had to combat this scarlet demon. It danced between them on the table and tainted the food they didn't eat. 

Anna was biting down upon the corner of her bottom lip, again trying to reign them in from fighting, because she was acutely aware of the way Elsa made sure to not look at them. They tingled like poison for they had betrayed the redhead. She had never been scholarly but she knew that yesterday had destroyed the bridge that was only just erected between them. 

Her fingers entertained her mind as they intertwined in her lap, each finger wrapping around their partner like lovers in morning heat. The ruddiness of her fingers reminded the younger sister of the way that Kristoff, or Elsa's perhaps, lips liked before they were kissed. 

She was not sure of many things but the redhead knew she loved her sister. To what extent she did not have knowledge of but if she could only kiss the Queen's lips, just to get the idea finished and pocketed away, she thought he would be able to make an accurate judgement. 

Her eyes looked up and down her elder's almost lax frame; pale skin like the snow she conjured but with a heat, upon touch, that was shocking. Bright blue eyes that held all walk of secrets. An assortment of tantalizing body parts that Anna's mind could not hope to conjure like in dreams. 

Her sister looked tired, beaten, but by what she didn't know. Dressed in a rich velvet dress, that probably would cause small riots in parts of their kingdom, her body could still captivate those in a room even in her sunken state. Anna hoped their eyes as well were caught for if not she'd feel even more conflicted and ashamed. 

She felt a familiar hitch in her throat, the same as yesterday, as her sister's eyes caught hers. The usual blue jewels there where ringed with red cracks of depression that betrayed the Snow Queen persona she projected to crowds to attract their respect. 

"Elsa?" She said, her word was laced with concern and asked a slew of questions she was sure Elsa understood.

How are you?

What's wrong?

What happened yesterday? 

Can I fix it? 

Anna's eyes traced lines up and down the Queen's throat as the woman next to her fought to formulate a sentence. Her fingers tightened around each other and she bit her lip harder to distract herself from the way that Elsa's lips quivered. 

"I'm fine Anna." Her response shook more then her lips.

A spark of anger quickly turned to a forest fire and swept up inside Anna and consumed her. How dare her sister lie to her like this? 

"Elsa! I love you! You're my sister; please don't lie to me. I want to help you. You know I'd die for you! I almost did!" While the forest fire snide her fueled the emotion her words portrayed it also drained her of tact. 

Anna was aware of that fact as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth. Blue gemstones turned to cold winter storms as they glared at her. "Of course I know that Anna! You should know that I love you; my tears brought you back from what I did to you!" Her hand slapped the table as she talked, her own anger manifesting into familiar little ice demons that soaked and gobbled at the table. They consumed the plates and the food nearest them with such force a cup that managed to evade their appetites wobbled against the edge of the table.

Both girls glared at each other and reached out to settle the cup and both stopped at the same time, right next to each other and right above the teetering cup. "I'll fix it." Anna quipped. 

"It's my fault." Elsa responded.

"So? I want to fix it. Let me fix the cup Elsa." The redhead pleaded.

"It doesn't matter Anna, I'll fix it. It's my fault. Don't feel any sense of obligation to it. It's just a cup." Ice crackled around her fingertips like the lightening outside. Her breathing became heavy and hard.

"Elsa it's already cracked. Just let me grab it. Please." Anna whispered, gulping to suck in breath because she was terrified about what would happen if the cup did fall. 

"Anna...it doesn't matter. It's only a few cracks. It won't break from another fall. Let me get it. It's my fault." 

"Not everything's your fault Elsa! It doesn't even matter if everything bad in the world was; I'd be here to fix it. Let me grab the cup." Anna spoke a plea but her hand moved down anyways, slowly like a warrior steadying a shot from a bow. 

Elsa's body seemed to shiver now, like an average citizen in the storm two months ago. She said nothing as Anna grabbed the cup and lifted it up in both hands, drawing it close like a baby bird hatching from an egg. Her breathing steadied. The cup was okay. 

Anna grinned and Elsa smiled weakly back at her, though she was just as content with the situation. The ice disappeared from the food and table as Elsa's hands fell to her lap and she smiled even more. 

"So, um, Elsa, uh, if you want to, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I totally get that, it's cool, like totally cool, but, uh, how are you feeling?" She blabbered though her smile never left her face and her hands naturally found a place rubbing gently against Elsa's. 

The older girl giggled. "I'm....okay. How are you this morning Anna?" 

"Elsa..." Anna retorted, her voice now edged with warning. "How are you really feeling?" She leaned in close so it would be okay for Elsa to perhaps whisper her secret emotions into her ear.

"Anna, I don't think-"

"That I can handle? I can totally handle it! I can handle anything. I can handle a sword, a lute, a sled, I can totally handle things." She was on the edge of anger again but being in the presence of her Snow Queen made her insides watery. The forest fire was hard to maintain. 

Elsa smiled again. Her sister seemed to make her do that often. "I don't think the breakfast table is appropriate for, um, this discussion." She said. Patting a napkin against an imaginary crumb against her lip she added "I'm not hungry anyways." 

Anna was unaware of this at the moment but Elsa's body was being wracked with the same hunger from the other day. One mere food would not satisfy. It scared her. "Come with me." Elsa added, the command falling out easily even though she was talking to her sister, and held out her hand for Anna to take. The redheaded girl did so without words.

Elsa led the younger girl to a much familiar door and she heard her sister gasp lightly. "Do you....want to come in?" Her voice quivered again and her blue eyes were downcast. The demons that were barely maintained bellowed all the possible negative outcomes in her ear.

"If you want me to, Elsa." Anna said, trying to maintain a neutral expression like she had seen her big sister do multiple times. She wasn't as good at it. Elsa nudged the floorboards with her foot though, exposing the underbelly of her nervousness, and didn't move. Anna's not-so-neutral expression shattered as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and buried her cheek into the other's girl. "We don't have to. Not yet. It's okay. We can go to my room to talk." 

Elsa nodded, unable to properly speak, and mouthed a small 'Thank you." Anna just grinned wider and this time she was the one to lead and hold out her hand for the other girl to take.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's...pink." The Queen said, grinning at the sight of her sister's, indeed, very pink room. 

Rays of happiness from her sister's approval burst out of Anna with such intensity the Queen feared she could actually be hit by one. "I know!" She exclaimed, reaching for her sister again. 

Her hand, light and ruddy, only grazed, like a flower petal in a thunderstorm, the pale snowy canvas of her sister's bare shoulder. From the mixture of pale, kissable, red and deep, powerful, white erupted blazing blue lust deep inside the churning stomach of the younger girl. For the third time in the near vicinity of this awesome and total personification of a powerful blizzard, beautiful while deadly and freezing while setting ablaze anything that it touched, Anna's breath hitched in her throat. 

Elsa raised a single eyebrow in question at her sister's sudden quiet. "Anna?"

"I'm....okay. I'm just happy you're in my room again is all. It reminds me of when we were little." Anna said. She was sure Elsa would have heard the struggle between lack of oxygen in her throat and intense need to fill the void of silence but if she had she didn't acknowledge it. The redhead took this opportunity to crash on her bed. She turned her head sideways to the still statue of beauty before her and was greeted with a smile. "How are you though Elsa? We came here to talk about you." 

Elsa nodded slowly, her mind chugging through the thick murk of well set practices. She gingerly sat down next to Anna, as if she moved to fast or applied to much pressure everything would break away like a dream and she'd wake up sixteen again trapped in her room. 

They where both smiling but Anna felt like she was going to explode from this proximity. If she wasn't so on fire from this snow goddess she would have been happy to note that Elsa had warmed up to her enough to sit so close to her. That fact was not observed in her sensory override. 

"I...I.." Elsa began and Anna immediately sat up. Her body decided she need be at full alertness. Each word Elsa spoke would be world changing and of the utmost important. The girl watched as her big sister's lip quivered and shook. "I don't want you to hate me." 

"Elsa! Never! I'm so sorry about breakfast, I didn't mean what I said. I know you love me. And I love you too." Her hands had sought out a position that would protect her sister, who even three years her elder looked so small, and landed on both sides of her thighs. The older girl did not, at this moment, resemble the burning ice queen that entrapped her when skating. This was a little girl who was close to breaking.

"I can't do this Anna! I'm not...not fit for this!" She hiccuped, on the very precipice of crying.

"Yes you can Elsa! The people love you! You're a great queen! Arendelle is already establishing better trade routes now with Corona; that's huge! I believe in you!" She said, getting so close as to almost touch noses with her sister. Her passion to prove her sister wrong and boost her self-esteem ragged out her breath and reddened her cheeks. She felt her breasts heave as she sucked in a deep breath to still her thundering heart. 

Elsa's cheeks were transformed into freshly bloomed roses as she noticed her sister's (lack of) distance. That hunger she feared was rising up inside of her throat. It made her nervous and her fingers sought out the sheet to grapple but instead found Anna's hands. The hunger roared inside of her like the beast it was and the Queen shuddered. "Not-not what I meant. I'm not good at....at being your sister." 

Something in the room broke at that moment. They didn't know what caused it; maybe the high temperature caused by the storm outside clashing with the freezing temperatures inside, maybe it was actually the cup from earlier falling outside the doorway, or maybe it was the beginning of the wall Elsa had erected around herself. 

Anna had no words for Elsa's comment; they were not her forte. She would ramble or mix them up and make them sound weak. She worked with actions; she'd prefer to flick paint on canvas then to drawl out letters to tell a story. She adored fighting with her sword; action and movement were the only necessary equipment in a fight. So she did the one thing that she'd been consumed by for such a short period of time. She fell in love with Hans in a day; she'd had years with Elsa. 

Their lips met in the eye of a storm; action was destructive and moving and howling and crying around them. Ice splintered outwards across the very pink room, painting it blue. Lightening struck outside just as it blazed up and down their bodies, inciting sparks to ignite in their stomachs and burn up their insides. Desire was met with hunger and they mixed to formulate a deadly concoction that knocked them out. Their minds went dark as feelings rocked their frames.

No words were exchanged but Anna moved forward and her hands left Elsa's to grab at the velvet fabric in front of her breasts and yanked the queen closer. Her hips moved to straddle her older sister's and with each passing second their bodies were engulfed in flames, soaring to every single inch of their very being. 

Their breath mingled together and grabbed to touch. Everything about them needed to be intertwined, connected, or else the spark would be lost. Heat bubbled into the Queen's throat and erupted into a ragged moan that she managed to produce without breaking the embrace of their lips. 

Fiery passion and icy longing mingled and erupted against each other while electric desire danced above them. Oxygen didn't seem to matter; it was a useless and invisible substance that could hold no objection in this moment of shared release. Release of passion, of rules or boundaries, it accumulated into this kiss that burned their lips while making them tingle with electricity or shiver with an icy chill.

The Queen released a shuddering gasp as the Princess pushed her backwards onto the bed. Her younger sister's hands were tumbling down her body, unable to concentrate in their passion. They lightly tickled her legs as they crawled up the dress after resting for only a fraction of a second at the hem of her dress. 

"What panties are you wearing, My Queen?" Anna whispered, giggling lightly, as she flipped the bottom of Elsa's dress onto her midsection to reveal the almost nonexistent, thin, lacy black panties. Elsa gasped as Anna's touch, soft and quick like a scared rabbit unsure of what to do, graced against the dampness between her legs. 

"Anna!" She squeaked lightly, unable to restrain herself. She bucked upwards and passion bubbled to fast for her to control. It split off in all directions, shooting out in wild spikes of ice or drifting up in eddies of white snow crystals. 

"Eep!" Anna squealed, reeling backwards from the explosion of Elsa's power. 

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, now broken from the spell of passion, sitting up straight and almost knocking Anna off the bed. "Are you okay?"

Anna chuckled, smiling. "Yeah. I don't know if I can say the same thing about my bedroom though." She said as her eyes scanned the room.

Indeed it was true and the monsters wasted no time in springing up from the pit in her stomach and dragged their destruction with them. She had wrecked Anna's bedroom. A large spike of ice was jammed into a wall and many smaller ones littered the floor. Elsa gulped, eyes wide. She had ruined what she had touched, again. 

Her eyes found Anna's and when she was sure that the girl was okay she did the only thing the monster's said she was good at; she bolted from the room and again left a stunned Anna in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I don't mean to sound whiny but I'd really enjoy hearing from everybody! Please let me know what you think! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Anger and hurt twisted and merged to become some sort of slithering dragon made of ice; it dug icy claws into the redhead's back and shoulders and shot freezing icicles at her. It flapped its wings and she was blinded by snow. She shivered and hugged herself closer. 

Anna was familiar with being blinded by harsh snows and she remembered the pain that ice could cause. The hot feeling that had been in her stomach which had previously felt so good, so intense, was now eating at her. She felt like she was going to throw-up. 

Of course Elsa had ran away though; Anna had almost attacked her. First it was a kiss that felt like God himself was singing battle hymns into her ear and had lifted her to soar above the clouds in the Heavens with him like angles. Then it was her fingers crawling over hot flesh that still made them tingle. After that it was the lightening that was going off in the back of her brain when she was running her fingers against Elsa's wet, wet, womanhood. She shivered again. 

Her poor sister; she probably wouldn't want to talk to her. 

That didn't stop Anna though: this was the second time her sister had run away from intimacy between them and she'd be damned if they didn't talk about it. 

The dragon on her shoulder settled for standing still on her shoulders, wrapped around her neck, with claws digging into her. She was angry, she was upset, but she wanted to help her sister and that would always prevail. 

Marching towards Elsa's rooms she was filled with a sense of purpose, running on nothing but the energy required to actually make her sister open up to her. She didn't mind a destroyed bedroom. Didn't mind, not really, being left with such a burning in her stomach. She did mind, however, that her sister seemed to be afraid of her.

However, as she approached the grand white and blue door that she knew each detail of, a feeling of dread come over her again. It shook her to her core and again she shivered. The fullness, the completeness, she had felt with Elsa just minutes ago was shattered and for the first time, in what seemed like, forever she felt lonely. 

Her hand curled up into a fist and she gently rapped on the door. Her heart pounded in her throat as she waited for a response. It came in the form of her sister's shaking voice. "Anna...." 

"Elsa open up. I'm not mad! I'm just worried about you. This is the second time that you...that you ran away from me. I just want to know what I did wrong! I thought we were better, that we wouldn't lock each other out anymore! You promised!" Her anger shot out like an arrow, fast and on target. The second her words came out tainted in red fury she was left with a stab wound inside her stomach that kept growing. "Please answer Elsa. I love you." 

"Anna..." The Queen started again, her voice choked up and clogged by fear and hurt and stinging longing. "We won't. I promise. I won't lock you out. I just...I don deserve you. You're so perfect, so good, and dedicated and loyal and strong and I'm a coward and I've hurt you and I can't hurt you again. So we-"

"Please, Elsa, please. Open the door." Anna choked our, her voice cloudy with tears just like her eyes. Her fingers wronged around each other, trying to keep herself together. 

The door unlocked and slowly opened. Anna smiled lightly though her happiness soared through her like Elsa's magic once had done to the city.

She had meant to run in and hug her sister and curl up next to her and tell her all the good things that had happened between them. What she actually did though was gasp in fear, her hand trying to hide her mouth from saying anything wrong. 

Elsa's room was broken. It was in shambles, actually. Holes and scratch makes and embedded icicles of various sizes littered the wall. Broken splinters of wood, of glass, of dresses and jewelry, added an almost tantalizing hint of beauty to the destruction. Snow and ice covering almost each inch of the walls and floor added the border to the painting of horror that had been created. 

"Elsa...how long has it been like this?" She asked, turning to her sister and pulling the taller girl right next to her. The Queen's knees weakened and she sagged slightly before Anna lifted her further up. She hugged her tighter to keep her in place, to reassure her that she had space, that was definite and that she wouldn't slip through the floor. 

She felt the racking sobs of her older sister, her almost lover, her Queen, beat against her own chest. It was infinitely worse then any pain Hans had given her. 

"I don't....remember. Not to long. Maybe longer then that. Forever." The Queen slurred, her body shaking. She was tired. Beaten by a storm of emotions that had battered against her like a typhoon against a lake fishing boat. 

"Elsa, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Anna whimpered, kissing her sister's forehead. She wrapped her arms around the older woman's body tighter, trying to block out the pain that Elsa felt. She wished she knew why. 

Anna sat there with her sister in her arms for what seemed like hours, whispering apologies for the crimes that had been committed against her sister and words of love to try and bring some peace to her life. 

They fell asleep like that in the middle of all the broken things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short everybody, I lost inspiration for the chapter in a flurry of tests and projects. Next chapter will be better.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen woke, still tired, still drained, to the soft humming of her sister and the tinkling of glass and ice being swept up. 

"Anna? What are you doing?" She asked, blue eyes opening to stare at her sister bent over in front of her. Her cheeks tingled pink. 

The redhead turned to peak her head over her shoulder. "I'm sweeping. I didn't want to move you so I left you there." She said, smiling. Then she shot up, dropping the broom. "Are you sore? Was that a bad idea? Do you have cramps in your neck? Because I know sometimes I get those when I sleep wrong on my pillow and I mean you slept against a /door/ so I totally get that you could have neck cramps. Hahaha. Wow. I'm so stupid. I should have gotten you a pillow. Do you want a pillow? Or maybe a drink? Should I get a servant to bring you something? Or should I help you walk? Do you even need help? I know you're like, super tough and stuff, but, still, you know, I don't know about you but I always need help after I wake up to even get out of bed and-" 

"Anna," the Queen began, smiling softly "I'm fine. There's no need to clean up. I can do that." As she talked she stood up, in one fluid and graceful movement, and smiled softly at her sister. She reached one hand out to her and Anna meekly did so, her eyes wide and daring to sparkle with the idea of physical contact. 

"No! I mean, I want you to rest. I want to help. I want to, to prove to you, that not everything is broken. And even if it is we can fix it! And-" Anna rambled quickly again but was cut off when Elsa raised her hand up gently to her lips. The redhead's eyes widened. 

"Thank you. It's just...I've never had anybody in my room before." Elsa said slowly, her own eyes widening slightly as she spoke the revelation. 

Her hand fell from Anna's face and both backed up an inch from each other. Just as suddenly as they had touched they were now interrupted and disturbed by the alienness of the situation. This was new. They were...new.

"Anna, I didn't mean to-" Elsa began, reaching out to Anna. 

"Elsa I-" Anna started, her fingers lacing together with Elsa's and they closed the gap between each other. Awkwardness be damned. 

"Hurt you." Elsa apologized. She was always apologizing for crimes she felt she would always have to make up for. Her head found the comfort of Anna's shoulder and nuzzled the warm flesh peeking from the shoulder of her dress. 

"Love you." Anna whispered. While her words were quiet they were heavy; with forgiveness, with mercy, with passion, with the eternal love that one sister can have for another, with the love that only two new lovers can hold. 

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked, her eyes popping wide in surprise, blushing deeply. 

Anna laughed and grinned wide. "I love you. I've always loved you. No matter what. So I forgive you. I always will. I love you silly. Now stop being so sad; I'm here for you!" Anna said, wrapping her older sister in a hug. 

Elsa blushed but wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and sighed contently in the embrace. Anna chuckled and squeezed tighter before spinning the older girl around quickly enough for her to get dizzy.

"Eep!" Elsa squeaked, mouth wide in surprise. Her cheeks were flushed and red; from excitement, from the physical contact, from Anna in general. It made her heart dizzy just as much as being spun around by her little sister did. 

Anna grinned and giggled at her older sister and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. She wanted to kiss her so bad; to taste her lips against hers and let the ice that hardened Elsa's soul melt with the warmth of their shared love. Though Elsa wouldn't want that so at the last second she kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. 

She felt Elsa's fingers curl over the fabric of her dress at the hip and the redhead blushed dark red. Breathing became hard for each of them as time slowed down and their lungs didn't work right. 

Elsa's lips moved silently for a second until she coughed and found her voice. "I love you to Anna." She whispered, her lips brushing against Anna's before smiling. 

"Wait, what?" Anna blubbered. 

"You love me...I love you." Elsa said, smiling shyly. 

Neither girl was sure which initiated it but it happened and as their lips touched and their feelings sparked and burned across their skin their souls seemed to intertwine. Their arms wrapped around each other; Anna's on Elsa's hips and Elsa's hands moving up to gently wrap around Anna's neck. 

"I love you." Anna giggled.

"I love you." Elsa smiled. 

'I love you'. The words were like drugs that made them endlessly happy. It made them look towards the future and for the first time in forever the future seemed very good for the both of them.


End file.
